


Everybody Wants To Be A Cat

by rilakumabear



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilakumabear/pseuds/rilakumabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Homin Disney Anthology: Aristocats AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Wants To Be A Cat

Changmin purrs as Madame Kwon brushes through his thick fur, from the tip of his head to the very ends of his bushy tail. Madame Kwon was old, even for a human, but her touch was steady and gentle, as it had always been since Changmin was a mere kitten.

“Such a good boy,” Madame Kwon coos. By her feet, Changmin’s kittens are sound asleep, already exhausted from their day of playing. Yoona, Yuri and Seohyun are curled into a fluffy pile, their tiny chests rising up and down with their breaths. Taehyuk, the house butler, enters the room and lays down a piece of paper he carries on a silver tray.

“Your will, as requested, Madam,” he says, and Changmin yawns, stretching out to sniff at the tray. Finding nothing of his interest, he curls back into a ball to sleep on Madame Kwon’s lap, as she puts the brush down.

“Thank you, dear,” Madame Kwon says, reviewing the papers and signing off at the bottom. “I should have done this a while ago, but I suppose I kept putting it off. When I die, I shall leave all I have to my darlings.”

“Madame?” Taehyuk asks.

“I’m talking about Changmin and his sweet kittens, Taehyuk, please do pay attention.” Madame Kwon scolds.

“You’re leaving everything… to those animals?” Taehyuk asks, horrified.

“Oh, my dear, you speak of them as if they are strays bought back from the alleyways!” Madame Kwon tuts. “Perhaps you are still too young to understand, but Changmin has been such a comfort in my life, especially in my twilight years. The least I can do is make sure they’re properly looked after when I’m gone.”

“Of- of course, Madame,” Taehyuk grits, bowing, before exiting the room, seething. “That old hag! After I’ve dutifully served her for so long, she leaves everything to those filthy creatures instead! This won’t do. I need to get rid of them.” Taehyuk pauses, as he puts together Madame’s Kwon’s medication for the night. He would have to dispose of the cats somehow, but he didn’t want to kill them. Taehyuk glances down at the medication in his hand.

_For aid in sleep, take two pills in the evening._

Taehyuk smiles widely, plans hatching in his head already. The round white pill almost gleams in the light, looking rather innocent for something that was so strong. He would have to hurry. The last train to Kwangju would leave within the hour, and Taehyuk needed to add one more box of cargo before it did.

*

The first thing Changmin notices when he awakens is that his nose is itchy. He sneezes, then blearily opens his eyes.

This wasn’t Madame Kwon’s house. This was- some creaking wooden box, stuffed with dusty hay, and he was trapped inside with his kittens.

“Yoona! Yuri! Seohyun! Wake up!” Changmin cries, nudging their small bodies. They respond with sleepy mewls, trying to stretch in the small space.

“Where are we, Papa?” Seohyun asks, ears flattening against her head.

“I- I’m not sure,” Changmin replies, anxious. He swishes his tail, curling his body protectively over the kittens. “Don’t worry. We’ll be alright.”

From outside, Changmin can hear humans chattering loudly, much too loudly for his comfort. Instinctively, they all freeze, determined not to make a noise.

“Hey, what’s this box?” a human shouts to his friend. “It’s not on the list.”

“Better open it up,” another human says, much closer now. “If it’s not on the list, maybe we can keep the stuff.”

Changmin yowls as the roof of their box is prised open, sunlight drenching into the small space and almost blinding him. The kittens squeak with fear, cowering under him.

“Well, what do we have here? A few strays?” the human says, and reaches in, his hand curled to pick up Yoona.

“Stay away from her!” Changmin shouts, swiping at the hand, claws extended. The human yells in pain, knocking over the box, and Changmin falls to the floor, the kittens landing with a thump beside him. Above them, he can hear the humans shout, their arms reaching out at them.

“Quickly! Run!” Changmin cries, using his mouth to pick up Seohyun, the smallest, as Yuri and Yoona hasten to follow him, their tiny legs leaping as far as they are able to. In fear, Changmin tries to dodge between the numerous legs that surround them like a moving forest. Behind him, he can hear Yuri and Yoona cry out in fear, but he can’t carry all of them at once. A pair of hands reach down to grab at him, but Changmin drops Seohyun for a moment to hiss and claw at the human, before picking up his kitten to run again. In the chaos, he’s not even sure if he’s running in a straight line.

“Hey! Over here!” a voice calls, and Changmin can see a large tabby cat beside a fence, using his head to indicate the hole between the wooden slats. Changmin has no time to determine whether the cat was a friend or foe, but charges forward, aiming straight for the hole in the fence. The tabby runs forward, past him, and he streaks beside Changmin, Yuri held delicately between his jaws. The tabby is lean with muscle, and much faster than Changmin. He pushes Yuri through to the other side of the fence, then turns around for Yoona. Eventually all five felines make it through the hole, and Changmin gathers his kittens, who are shaking and mewling in fright.

“Hush now, it’s alright, we’re safe,” Changmin gasps, still out of breath. He looks up to see the tom, who’s sitting back on his haunches, breath already caught. “Thank you. I- I’m Changmin.”

“The humans around here can be rough and frightening,” the tabby says, with quiet authority. “But I believe most of them have good hearts.”

“Well, I wouldn’t know. We’re not from around here.” Changmin says, occupying himself with licking his kittens clean. There’s something about the tom’s steady gaze that makes him feel self-conscious.

“I can see that!” The tabby chuckles, stalking forward to nudge at Changmin’s baby blue collar. Madame Kwon had attached a dainty little bell to the collar, but in all the chaos, the bell had fallen off, leaving the collar frayed.

“Who are you?” Changmin asks, nervous. The tabby might have helped them from the humans, but he would be an idiot to assume the tom was a friend.

“My name is Yunho,” the tabby says, voice gentle. “Are these your kittens?”

“Not exactly,” Changmin murmurs, voice low. “Their mother was a stray, who died in the streets. My human found her kittens and took them in. I took it upon myself to care for them. Luckily my human was able to help feed them milk.” Changmin licks at Seohyun affectionately, and Yunho leans down to sniff at them.

“Hm, I was wondering why they didn’t look like you, but have your scent.” He eyes the coats of the kittens: Seohyun, a soft pale grey and white, Yoona’s fluffy orange and ginger coat, and Yuri’s dark grey with patches of white. In comparison, Changmin’s coat is a rich cream colour, which blends into a very pale smoky grey at the tips of his ears, face, and tail. Anyone can tell he’s a purebred pedigree, used to life of luxury, not dirtied in some countryside field. Suddenly, the reality of his situation hits him, and Changmin settles down on his paws, swishing his tail.

“Are you alright?” Yunho asks, concerned. “You look ill.”

“I need to get back to my human,” Changmin says. “But I don’t even know where I am! What do I do?”

“Relax, relax,” Yunho says soothingly. “Don’t panic, you’ll worry the kittens.” He nuzzles at Changmin’s face.

“Where are we?” Changmin asks, to distract himself from the tabby, whose warm fur is tickling his whiskers.

“This place is called Kwangju.”

“Kwangju?” Changmin splutters. “But that’s the countryside! I came from Seoul! How am I supposed to find my way back?”

“Luckily for you, I know my way around here quite well,” Yunho says, with a flash of his sharp teeth. “I’ll help you get back, if you’d like.”

“Oh, will you?” Changmin cries, leaping to his feet. “I don’t know how to thank you.”

“No need,” Yunho arches his back, and Changmin stares at the feline’s flexible form, so different from the stiff joints he has from disuse. “First, let’s get you all to some food and rest, I think.”

Changmin calls for the kittens, who had wandered a little distance away to frolic on the soft grass. They bounce back obediently, following as Yunho leads them to a large barn house.

“What is that smell?” Changmin asks, breathing in the scent of beasts much larger than he.

“They are cows,” Yunho explains. “Not to worry, they’re very gentle. But be careful not to spook them, they get frightened quite easily.”

Changmin tries not to quiver when they enter the barn, the cows all turning to stare at him.

“Who’s this?” A pale brown cow asks, leaning her head forward to sniff at him. She blinks her long lashes at the newcomers, and Changmin tries to remember Yunho’s words, staying still until she moves away. His kittens crowd closer to him, curious, but uncertain of their new surroundings.

“This is Changmin,” Yunho tells the cow. “And his kittens- actually, you never told me their names?”

“I am Yoona,” Yoona pipes up, feeling brave from her position between Changmin’s front paws. “These are my sisters, Yuri and Seohyun.”

“What sweet little things,” the cow admires, tipping her head to the side. “Yunho, when did you get a family?”

“It’s not like that!” Yunho says quickly, tail swishing in embarrassment. “I’m just taking care of Changmin until he gets home.”

“Well, that’s certainly kind of you,” another black and white cow says, next to the brown one. There’s a little twinkle in her eye as she gazes at the cats. “You certainly look the part of a family.” The cows all snort in laughter, their large heads shaking.

“Yes, well,” Yunho mutters, leading Changmin away. He leaps up onto bales of hay, towards the second level, that overlooks the whole barn. They take it in turns to help the kittens up, too small to jump as far up as the adult cats.

The top level of the barn is warm and dry, clearly unused by humans. Instead, there are piles of old rags that line the edges of the floor, and Yunho shows him the window, where a broken drainpipe drips a steady stream of clear water onto the windowsill, before falling to the grass below.

“You see? It’s safe here. Always warm and dry, with a pool of clean water. The farmer who owns these cows comes up to give us new bedding and sometimes, food.”

“Us?” Changmin repeats, as he noses at the bedding. Satisfied at the decent hygiene, he settles down onto the fluffiest, softest blanket he can find, keeping an eye on the kittens, who have taken off to explore.

“It’s not just me who lives here,” Yunho explains. “All cats who don’t have a human stay here at least once in a while.”

“You don’t have a human? What about the farmer?” Changmin asks. Yunho chuckles, settling down to curl up beside him, their paws just brushing. He’s close enough that their whiskers comb through each other, and Changmin feels a tingle as Yunho’s breath lands close to his face.

“The farmer is not my human. I don’t need one. I take care of myself.”

Changmin thinks about this for a while. “It sounds lonely,” he says after a moment. Yunho flicks a glance at him, and he knows his words must have touched a nerve.

“How did you end up here anyway? I saw those humans find you inside the train. It was only supposed to contain goods for the local market, not cats.”

“I don’t know,” Changmin admits, resting his head onto his front paws, ears back. “I just remember feeling so sleepy- and then I woke up inside the box.”

“Like you were-” Yunho starts, but immediately stops, looking apologetic. _Like you were drugged._ They’re both thinking it, but neither of them want to openly discuss it. If they were drugged, then that meant a human was behind it. And Changmin didn’t even want to consider that perhaps Madame Kwon had decided she’d had enough of them all.

“Get some rest,” Yunho tells him quietly, as the three kittens curl up around them, having finished their exploring of the upper level. Changmin swishes his tail, hesitant, but Yunho is laying down, head nestled onto his front paws, looking relaxed. So far, the tom had been nothing but kind to him and his kittens, so Changmin decides to extend his trust once more, curling up into a ball and finally getting some peaceful rest.

*

When he wakes, the sun is already setting, painting the barn with a warm orange glow. Changmin gives a start- he hadn’t realised he was so exhausted. Immediately he calls for his kittens, fear clenching his stomach into knots as he realises he’s alone on the second floor. Below him, he can hear the cows laughing cheerfully, over the sounds of some excited mewls.

“Yoona! Seohyun, Yuri!” Changmin calls, making his way down the bales of hay. His kittens are sitting on top of the brown cow, who rocks gently back and forth, laughing as the kittens scrabble to keep their balance on her back. On the bale of hay in front of him, Yunho is sitting back on his haunches, watching them carefully, chuckling quietly to himself.

“Papa!” Yuri cries, spotting him. “Look at me!”

Relieved, Changmin stretches out beside Yunho, who mews softly in greeting.

“You were asleep for a long time,” he comments. “Do you feel better?”

“Yes, thank you,” Changmin murmurs, working the tension out of his body.

Yunho eyes him as he stretches, and Changmin curls back up, embarrassed. The tabby looks away, as if guilty at being caught staring. To fill the awkward silence between them, Yunho says: “The farmers’ left us some food, so eat to your fill. And when you’ve finished, I’ve arranged for some help for you to get home.”

The adult cats tuck into the plate of cat food the farmer had left behind during the day, whilst the kittens get their fill of fresh milk from the cows, who gladly lay down to feed them. Yunho leaves him for a moment to “find help”, so Changmin is left talking to the gentle cows.

“So you and Yunho really aren’t a family together?” one cow asks.

“No, not at all,” Changmin explains. “We just met, actually. My kittens and I arrived here on the train by accident, so he’s helping us get back to Seoul.”

“What a shame,” another cow murmurs, and her barnmates all nod their heads in agreement.

“Why?” Changmin asks, curious.

“Yunho’s such a lovely cat, but he’s so lonely,” the cow informs him sadly. “I know for a fact he used to live with a human when he was a kitten, but somehow he’s grown to only rely on himself. Even when humans leave out scraps for him, he rarely takes it.”

“Did… did something happen?”

The cows let out low rumbles, shaking their heads. “There’s been lots of rumours, but no one knows for sure,” the brown one says. “All I know is how kind Yunho is, and how much he deserves to be truly happy.”

Changmin sits back on his haunches, thinking about the tabby. He’s tempted to ask more, but Yunho is back, so the he and the kittens bid farewell to the cows, promising to come back and visit if they could.

 _Help_ turns out to be a huge brown and black dog, by the name of Taecyeon. Changmin spits and hisses at the dog, until Yunho manages to get the massive animal to back off, tongue lolling and tail wagging in excitement.

“Taecyeon has a very good sense of direction,” Yunho explains, as Changmin bares his teeth. “He can lead you in the right direction to the town centre. Then when you reach the train’s ticket booth, look for Donghae, he’ll tell you which train to get you back to the capital.”

“You’re not coming?” Changmin asks anxiously, staring at the massive dog who’s currently sniffing at a giant pile of cow pat.

Yunho blinks. “But this is my home, Changminnie. I won’t be much use to you past these borders.”

“Yes you will!” Changmin insists. “You can help me look after the kittens, can’t you?” Yunho hesitates.

“Well, I suppose I could accompany you until you get on the train…”

“Thank you,” Changmin mews, relieved. Yunho bats at him playfully, then turns to the dog.

“Okay, Taecyeon, lead the way.”

“Yes! I can help!” Taecyeon barks, the sound loud and grating. “It’s this way! My master goes into town often so I know the way! Follow me!”

“How unenthusiastic of him,” Changmin mutters sarcastically, trailing after the dog reluctantly.

“Hush, you,” Yunho bats a paw at him lightly. “You want to get home don’t you?”

Changmin says nothing, merely turning is head away and sniffing pointedly. Nonetheless, he makes sure to tell the kittens not to get to close to the drooling beast, much to Yunho’s amusement.

The town is quiet at night, but still lit brightly- the humans couldn’t see in dim lighting like cats, Changmin reminds himself. Taecyeon trots down the middle of the road, tail wagging, but Changmin sticks to the shadows, comforted only by the presence of Yunho beside him. It wasn’t long since the last time he had encountered humans, with their rough voices and clumsy limbs. There was only one human he trusted, but Madame Kwon was far, far away.

“I’m tired,” Yoona whines miserably, her footsteps slowing. Changmin nuzzles her head, pitying the small kittens’ long journey.

“We’re here now,” Yunho says softly. “Look.”

Taecyeon has stopped outside a rail-line, with a small ticket booth that stands alone beside it. He gives a short bark, but there’s no sign of life.

“No one here,” Taecyeon says happily, looking quite proud of himself.

“Anyone can see that,” Changmin hisses, annoyed. He turns to Yunho. “Who are we looking for?”

“My friend, Donghae. His human works here to sell tickets, so Dongahe comes here quite often. He knows all about the trains- which ones are arriving or leaving, where they’ll go and how long it’ll take.”

“But where is he now?” Changmin asks, nervous. He felt far too exposed on the wide, empty streets, and didn’t want to wait around for this Donghae.

“We must be too early,” Yunho says soothingly. “Donghae’s human doesn’t start work until later. Taecyeon, can you track down Donghae? Your nose is better than mine.”

The dog leaps to its feet immediately, tail wagging furiously and sniffing around the ticket booth. “This way!”

The huge dog leaps away excitedly, before bouncing back, as if confused why the felines weren’t able to keep up. Yunho helps Changmin by taking turns to carry the kittens, who are too tired to even walk.

“I’ll help you!” Taecyeon barks, opening his massive jaw over Yuri.

“Don’t you dare!” Changmin spits, swiping his paw at the massive dog. Taecyeon whimpers, backing away, tail between his legs. Yunho rushes forward, standing between Changmin’s fury and the well-meaning, but clumsy dog.

“You’re too big, Taecyeon-ah. We’re just worried you might hurt the kittens. Leave it to us instead,” he tells the dog diplomatically.

“This is impossible,” Changmin says, as they can only carry two kittens at a time. Yunho gently puts down Yoona in agreement. Instead, Taecyeon is ordered to track down Donghae and bring him to the ticket booth, where the cats decide to take a breather. In relief, the three young kittens immediately fall asleep, curled up between Changmin and Yunho.

Left alone, Changmin suddenly feels self-conscious, something he tries to cover up by cleaning himself up. He had only been away from home for less than two days, yet his fur felt matted and dirty.

“Your fur is beautiful,” Yunho compliments him, a twinkle in his eye.

“Oh… well, thank you,” Changmin licks at his paw, swiping it over his face so he doesn’t have to meet the tabby’s eyes. Instead he peeks out from under his paw to look at Yunho’s coat: a little matted, but cleaner than he would have expected. “And yours is, uh, quite lovely too.”

“Liar!” Yunho laughs. “But thank you all the same. It’s difficult to keep it clean when I live outside. I do my best.”

 “No, really it looks- I mean. You’re very muscular and your coat is sleek, it’s really, well-” Changmin stammers, and looks away, embarrassed. He’s sure Yunho is laughing at him, so he quickly changes the subject. “This Donghae. He’s not another dog, is he?”

“Oh no, Donghae is a cat. His human brings him here when he works. Donghae’s quite famous around this part of town. That’s how I met him, when I was passing by and his human tried to offer me some scraps.”

“I don’t like most humans, but Donghae’s one sounds quite kind.”

“He is,” Yunho agrees. “He keeps the ticket booth open at night for strays like me to keep warm.” He settles comfortably onto his front paws, turning to look at Changmin, whiskers twitching in curiosity. “What’s your human like?”

“Madame Kwon? She’s lovely. She was quite a famous dancer when she was younger, with tours all over the world. These days, Madame Kwon stays at home mostly. She bought me when I was a kitten to keep her company.”

“Madame Kwon?” Yunho repeats. “Sounds fancy.”

“Well, she has a very high reputation. It wouldn’t do to call her by her first name.”

“So she feeds you? Keeps you healthy and warm?” Yunho sounds sceptical.

“Yes,” Changmin puts his ears back, annoyed at Yunho’s tone. “She’s wonderful.”

“Sounds boring,” Yunho says, and Changmin hisses a little. The tabby stretches, unconcerned. “What? You have no freedom, always stuck in that house of hers. And you’re so reliant on her; you can’t do anything without your precious human, can you?”

“What are you talking about?” Changmin snaps, trying to keep his voice down for the sake of the sleeping kittens.

“I bet this is the first time you’ve ever been away from this Madame Kwon. And now without her, you don’t even know what to do. That’s why you have to rely on me, isn’t it? Otherwise you won’t know how to get home.”

“No one forced you to help!” Changmin spits, angry and embarrassed. Yunho glances at him, surprised.

“That’s not what I meant-”

“No, I know exactly what you meant. You think I’m some useless housecat who doesn’t know how to do anything. Just because you’re some stray off the streets, that doesn’t give you the right to judge me!”

“How dare you!” Yunho gets to his feet, back arching and fur rising. “I’ve done nothing but help you out, and this is how you repay me?”

“I don’t owe you a thing,” Changmin hisses.

“And this Madame Kwon does?” Yunho asks. “Think about it. How else do you think you ended up out here? Your human must have put you on that train. And now you want to go running back to her.”

With a snarl, Changmin springs to his feet, ready to swipe at the larger tabby. But the kittens are still sleeping, so he resists- just about. “You know nothing, you’re just a stray.” He says coolly instead.

“Fine,” Yunho snaps. “If I know nothing, get back by yourself then. Good luck with that.” He makes to stalk away, but suddenly a dark brown and white cat jumps in front of him. With a start, Changmin realises that Taecyeon is back, with the human and the cat, who must be Donghae.

“What’s with all the yowling so late in the evening, hm?” The human says, leaning down to pet Changmin. “Yunho, did you bring a friend? Here, kitty, I bought some food. Eat up.”

Changmin sniffs at the plate of canned tuna, and turns his head away stubbornly. The human laughs.

“Fine, don’t eat it then. But don’t come complaining to me when Donghae’s eaten it.” With a happy whistle, he’s settles into the ticket booth, ready to start his shift. The kittens wake up at the noise, whining.

“So, you’re Changmin,” Donghae says casually, leaning forward to sniff at the kittens. “Yunho was just telling me about you.”

“We need to go back to Seoul,” Changmin says, eyeing him warily. “If you can tell me the next train available, we’ll be on our way.”

“I could do that,” Donghae muses. “But why don’t you apologise to my friend here instead?” He points his head to Yunho.

“What?” Yunho and Changmin both splutter.

“That’s not necessary, Hae,” Yunho mumbles. “Just send him on his way.”

“I’m not deaf you know,” Donghae says. “Even the human could hear you both screeching at each other like you’re fighting over territory. So Changmin, before I tell you which train to board, I want you to apologise to my friend.”

“I-” Changmin stammers, humiliated. He feels the burn of Donghae’s cool stare, the curious Taecyeon watching them with his head tilted to the side. Worst of all, Changmin is conscious of the three kittens, who look uncertainly between the adult cats.

“I’m sorry,” Yunho says suddenly, voice soft. Everyone turns to him. “You were right, Changmin. I don’t know what I’m talking about, I just made assumptions. But I did promise to help you get home, and that’s what I’m going to do.”

“I- thank you,” Changmin says, humbled. “I apologise for my… earlier behaviour.”

“Too formal, but it’ll do,” Donghae says. “The train you want to get on will arrive in a few minutes, platform seven. It’s a freight train, so you won’t need to worry too much about humans.”

“R-right, thank you,” Changmin says grateful, swishing his tail. Donghae gives him a cool nod and curls up in a ball by his human’s feet. Changmin turns back to Yunho, not really sure how to say goodbye.

“Thank you for everything,” he says finally. The tabby nods, and they both pause, wanting to say more, but unable to.

“Goodbye, Changminnie,” Yunho says eventually.

“Is Yunho not coming?” Yuri pipes up. “Why is Yunho not coming, papa?”

“He can’t come,” Changmin explains lamely. “Say your goodbyes, we have to go now.”

Yunho gently licks at the kittens as they mournfully bid their farewells.

“Goodbye,” Changmin says, one last time, then turns to leave.

*

“You’re an idiot,” Donghae tells Yunho, as they watch Changmin and the kittens disappear.

“What are you talking about?” Yunho grumbles, barely listening. The travelling felines are out of sight now, but he still stares at the train platforms as if Changmin will come back.

“Obviously you want to go with them,” Donghae continues. “Yet you’re standing here with me. So that makes you an idiot.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Yunho mutters, tearing his eyes away from platform.

Donghae flicks his fluffy tail in Yunho’s face deliberately. “Why not just go with them? See how things turn out. You can always come back to Kwangju.”

“But that’s- I can’t do that!”

Donghae levels his gaze. “In all the years I have known you, Yunho, I’ve never seen you afraid of anything.” He softens his voice. “Go after Changmin. If you don’t, you’ll always regret it.”

Yunho blinks, considering. Then he gets to his feet. Donghae smugly jumps onto his human’s lap, curling into a ball. “You have two minutes before the train leaves.”

*

Changmin finds a quiet spot in the last carriage of the freight train, full of boxes filled with fabrics. He nestles with the kittens between piles of silk and cotton, grateful for the luxury once again.

“Is Yunho really not coming?” Seohyun asks, sounding hopeful.

“I already said no,” Changmin sighs, feeling guilty as the kittens droop their heads in disappointment. But he can’t help but stare at the door of their carriage, wondering if Yunho really will burst in at the last minute, just like those romance films Madame Kwon secretly liked to watch. But the train thrums with power, slowly pulling away from the platform, away from Kwangju.

“He’s really not coming,” Changmin murmurs, almost to himself. He settles down onto the silk sheets. He has a long journey ahead.

“Changmin?” a voice asks softly. Beside him, his kittens squeal with joy, leaping up to rub their little heads against the tabby.

“Yunho!” Changmin gasps, startled. “What are you doing here?”

“I had to come back,” Yunho says. “I just… if I didn’t, I’d regret it.”

“I’m really glad you’re here,” Changmin tells him. Yunho curls up beside him on the soft fabrics, the train clacking over the rails and the kittens lying down between them. It’s a little cramped and a bit too hot, but Changmin’s never been more comfortable in his life.

*

The sun is setting over the horizon when Changmin finally caves into his hunger, regretting his decision to turn down the tinned tuna that Donghae’s human had offered. Yunho had gone down the rest of the train and stole a packet of chicken from another carriage, which they tuck into gratefully. Fortunately the kittens are old enough to take solids, so this becomes their dinner. And at last, when the sun finally rises, Changmin works up the courage to say what he really wants to.

“Yunho,” he starts quietly, from their perch on top of the higher boxes. The three kittens were below, playing with the dangling sheets of fabric. “You didn’t always live on the streets, did you?”

“No, I didn’t,” Yunho admits. “Who told you?”

“Before in the barn- the cows, they mentioned something about how you lived with humans when you were a kitten.”

Yunho sighs, resting his head on his front paws. “They’re right. I did. A man and a woman, and their little boy- they had bought me from a pet store for that his birthday. And that boy- he loved me so much. I slept on his bed, and he would feed me with his bare hands. I was happy.”

“What happened?” Changmin whispers, almost not wanting to find out.

“That man and the woman- they kept arguing. At first just shouting at each other. Then throwing things. The boy would be so scared and I would spend each night just comforting him,” Yunho explains sadly. “We were both too young to understand what was going on. Then eventually, the boy’s father went too far. He hit the woman, so she left and took my friend as well. But she left me behind.”

“I’m so sorry,” Changmin tells him, unsure of what else he could say or do.

Yunho sighs again. “The man, he was angry when he realised what happened. So he… took it out on me. Beat me. Threw me around. I should’ve left, but I didn’t know any better. Eventually he left me out on the streets to die. I don’t remember much about that time. Just the rain coming down so hard I could feel the chill creeping into my bones.” Yunho’s ears lie flat against his head, his tail flicking slowly. Changmin curls up beside him, wanting to give him the warmth that Yunho never had during those hard times. He feels almost guilty for his luxurious upbringing. Madame Kwon had fed him only the best food, and ensured he slept on nothing but the finest silk sheets. He knew nothing of the harsh cold or the dangers of the outside world, except what he’d experienced in Kwangju- and even then, he’d had Yunho looking after him the whole time. More than ever, he’s keenly aware of how lucky he is to have met the tom.

“Even now when I see humans,” Yunho continues. “I can’t bring myself to trust them fully. Never again.”

“But you don’t really trust anyone,” Changmin points out gently. “You’ve never mentioned any friends, except Donghae, and even then, don’t obviously don’t see him a lot. The cows at the barn said you were lonely.”

“They gossip too much,” Yunho says drily.

“Look, I admit I don’t like most humans either, but you can’t cut yourself off from everyone.”

Yunho gazes at him. “I didn’t,” he says softly. The implication is clear. “Changmin, I came back because… I like being with you. I like looking after the kittens with you. And… if you want, we can always be like this. You don’t have to go back to Madame Kwon. She can’t look after you all the time. But me- I can do that, and so much more, if you’d let me.”

“Yunho- I don’t know-” Changmin begins, flustered.

“Stay with me. In Kwangju. I’ll take care of you and the kittens, forever. I promise.” The tabby’s eyes are wide and earnest, and Changmin knows he’s being sincere. After all their talk of Yunho being lonely, here he was, making an offer to stay beside Changmin forever. It’s tempting, Changmin finds. He imagines the two of them raising their kittens in the barn with the gentle cows, taking walks to the ticket booth to visit Donghae, but-

“I couldn’t leave Madame Kwon. Not like this,” Changmin admits.

“For all you know, she’s the reason why you ended up in Kwangju in the first place,” Yunho reminds him carefully. Changmin hisses a little at that, but it’s a fact he can’t deny.

“I’m sorry Yunho, but please, will you give me time to think about it?”

The tabby looks disappointed, but nods in agreement. “Take all the time you need,” he says, as the train slows and a whistle sounds.

They’ve arrived in Seoul.

*

The house that Changmin approaches is a huge sprawling mansion, complete with tall black gates and even a horse stable.

“Changmin… you’re kidding me, right?” Yunho asks faintly, suddenly self-conscious of how he was obviously a dirty stray.

“Come inside, Madame Kwon won’t mind,” Changmin tells him, looking entirely at ease with their surroundings.

“Great,” Yunho mutters, sticking close to his purebred companion.

Changmin and the kittens confidently lead the way into a large living room, obviously happy to be home. The plush carpet tickles on Yunho’s hardened paws, his claws occasionally catching in the thick material. There’s a man standing by an armchair, poring tea into a cup. And from the armchair facing the fireplace, an elderly human rises to her feet, dropping a book in shock as she spots the cats.

“Changmin? Is that you?” Madame Kwon gasps, rushing forward to scoop him into her arms. The kittens mewl in excitement, pouncing between the swishing materials of her skirt. “And Yoona, Yuri, Seohyun! I thought I would never see you all again!”

Yunho hangs back awkwardly, staring at the scene before him. Changmin is purring loudly, lying down on his back as Madame Kwon fusses over him. He’s never seen the other cat so happy before. Yunho slinks away from the scene, keeping the image of Changmin happy, to engrave into his heart. Why on earth did he even consider the other cat would leave Seoul to be with him in Kwangju? He didn’t need Yunho to look after him and the kittens- he already had all that and more with Madame Kwon. She could offer them luxury and comfort and the best Yunho could do was the second level of a barn shared with cows. No, it was foolish to hold any hopes.

*

“Oh, my dear Changmin, I missed you so much,” Madame Kwon sighs. “Now, where is that handsome tabby you bought home with you?”

Changmin picks himself off the floor, turning to where Yunho was. “He- he’s gone?”

“Hm, he must have slipped out,” Madame Kwon says. “No matter, I’m sure he can take care of himself.”

“Madame, it’s time for you afternoon nap,” Taehyuk, the butler, says through gritted teeth.

“Oh, I’ll finally be able to sleep properly now that my darlings are back!” Madame Kwon enthuses as he escorts her upstairs. “Be sure to look after them until I wake up, Taehyuk.”

“Of course Madam,” Taehyuk replies. Yes, he would take care of them. Not by throwing them on a train to Kwangju this time- he would get the job done properly.

*

Outside, Yunho breathes in the fresh air, feeling the wind stir through his fur. This was the life he was used to- the open road in front of him, the sun on his face. Not to be kept in a house with a human. With a sigh, he walks away, back towards the train station.

“You’re not staying?”

With a start, Yunho turns towards the voice. It’s the horse in the stable, a muscled chestnut stallion with a flowing black mane.

“I don’t belong here,” Yunho tells the horse. “I just came to escort the cats back safely.”

“Well that’s ironic, considering they’re not safe here,” the stallion says. Yunho freezes.

“What do you mean?”

The stallion tosses back his hair. “Taehyuk, the butler- he’s the one who sent them away in the first place. I saw him put the cats into a box and drive away. And when he was back, the box was gone.”

“He did that to them? But why?” Yunho leaps up onto the stable door, swishing his tail anxiously.

“Madame Kwon is very rich, you see. How else could she afford a thoroughbred racehorse such as myself?” the stallion tells him smugly, tossing his mane again.

“Get to the point,” Yunho hisses.

“Anyway, she left everything in her will to Changmin and his kittens. Taehyuk decided to get rid of them because if the cats weren’t in his way, he would get the money instead. The kitchen mice, they tell me everything.”

“I have to go back! Changmin’s in danger!” Yunho cries, leaping down to the grass and racing back towards the house.

“Wait, aren’t you going to stay to chat with me?” the stallion calls after him. “My name’s Siwon, what’s yours?”

“Yunho!” Yunho shouts. “And I don’t have time to chat!”

*

Changmin sharpens his claws down his old scratching post, feeling the satisfying pull of muscles. He’s home, back with Madame Kwon, safe with his kittens- he should be happy. Instead, he feels a pang of sadness as he thinks of Yunho. The tom must have slipped away when no one was looking. He wished Yunho could have at least said goodbye. But it must have hurt to see Changmin so happy to be back home after asking him to stay with him in Kwangju. Changmin hisses a little as he thinks of his own insensitivity. He wonders if the older tabby would come back to visit one day. Perhaps he could catch a train to Kwangju to see Yunho. But he wouldn’t know which train to get without Donghae.

“Here, kitty kitty,” Taehyuk’s voice interrupts his thoughts. He turns to the butler, who approaches him slowly and carefully. Changmin feels his back arching and his fur rising- he didn’t like the suspicious way Taehyuk was acting.

“Come here, you brat,” Taehyuk snaps. Suddenly he lunges forward, revealing a knife he’d held behind his back. Yowling, Changmin leaps out of the way as the blade gets embedded in his scratching post. He spits at the human, extending his claws to cut deep, until Taehyuk’s legs are bleeding.

“Damn cat!” the butler snarls. “You shouldn’t have come back! Should’ve stayed in Kwangju and I would have gotten the money!”

“So it was you who put us on that train,” Changmin spits. He jumps away again as the butler attempts to stab him again. He calls for the kittens, telling them to run away.

“Stop making so much noise,” Taehyuk shouts, unaware of the noise he was making himself. “I won’t go easy this time. I’ll finish this once and for all.” He turns away from Changmin then, and grabs Seohyun, who had been cowering under the armchair with her sisters. She squeaks in fear.

“Papa! Papa, help me!”

“Seohyun!” Changmin cries, heart skipping a beat. Taehyuk grips the tiny kitten by the scruff of her neck, raising the hand holding the knife, ready to sink the blade into the helpless animal. Changmin charges forward, claws extended, but even he knows he’s going to be too late-

“Argh!” Taehyuk screams suddenly, dropping Seohyun. Changmin leaps under her so she lands with a thump on his belly. He doesn’t know what just happened, but uses the chance to usher the kittens out of the room. When he gets back, he almost freezes at the sight before him.

“Yunho!” he cries.

The tabby is yowling loudly, biting and scratching the butler with all his strength. Despite his fear, Changmin can’t help but feel a streak of joy go through him- Yunho was back! He shoots forward to assist, biting hard at Taehyuks’ wrist. The butler screams in pain, throwing off Yunho so hard he goes flying across the room, landing with a thump onto the carpeted floor.

“This is all your fault, you disgusting creature,” Taehyuk spits. He grabs Changmin by the collar, dangling him the air as Changmin splutters and chokes for air. “Oh don’t worry, I’ll put you out of your misery.”

Changmin tries to claw at him again, as Taehyuk raises the knife. He’s vaguely aware of Yunho limping towards him as fast as he can. He meets the tabby’s eyes, wanting to say something, say anything-

“Changmin, hold on, I’m coming-” Yunho gasps.

“I’ll enjoy that money even more after I’ve killed you and your kittens,” Taehyuk grins, knife flashing in the sunlight.

“What the HELL are you doing?” Madame Kwon stands in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe and heaving for air.

“M-Madame!” Taehyuk blurts, dropping Changmin to the floor.

“I came down to see what all the noise was about, to find you just about to kill my cat” Madame Kwon screams. “How dare you! Tell me, was it you who got rid of them? It was, wasn’t it?”

Changmin doesn’t hear the pitiful excuse Taehyuk uses, all he’s aware of is Yunho finally reaching him and rubbing their heads together.

“Oh thank God, thank God,” Yunho breathes. “I made it in time.”

“Yunho, you’re hurt,” Changmin whispers, licking at Yunho’s crooked leg. The tabby mews softly in pain.

“It’s worth it,” he says.

Together, they lie on the floor, watching as Madame Kwon, an elderly weak lady, suddenly find the strength to break Taehyuk’s nose and literally kick him out of the door.

*

By the evening, the police have taken Taehyuk away, and Yunho sits with a hard white cast on his leg, Changmin curled up possessively next to him.

“I told you, I’m fine,” Yunho chuckles, as Changmin bites on his ear, a little harder than necessary.

“You’re _not_ fine. But that’s okay, I’ll look after you.”

“Thanks,” Yunho murmurs, eyes half closed in contentment. The three kittens have decided to fall asleep on top of him in varying positions, so Yunho decides not to move and face Changmin’s ear-nibbling.

“I should be thanking you,” Changmin admits. “For everything you’ve done. Saving us when we first got off the train. Taking us to see Donghae. Accompanying us back to Seoul. And saving us again!”

“Like I said, it was worth it,” Yunho says softly, his gaze warm.

“Yunho, when we were on the train, you asked me a question,” Changmin starts hesitantly.

Yunho say nothing, but his ears twitch.

“If your offer still stands, then yes, I want to stay with you. But I can’t leave Madame Kwon.”

Yunho mews, ears drooping. “I understand.”

“So how about you stay here with us instead?”

The tabby blinks in surprise. “You want me to stay here in Seoul with you?”

“Yes. If you want to,” Changmin replies nervously. “I know you’re used to being on the streets, but Madame Kwon has a lot of land.”

“But- won’t she mind?”

“After your heroics?  I think it’d be harder _not_ to stay.”

Yunho breathes out. “Alright. I’ll stay.”

Changmin perks up. “Really? You will?”

“Yeah, I think I’ve had enough of being on my own,” the tabby confesses. Changmin nuzzles him for saying that, licking his face again.

*

In Seoul, there is a large mansion with huge sprawling grounds, where a kind old lady lives with her animals. The creamy white cat, Changmin, spends his days on her lap, quite the luxurious purebred. Although he will get up to accompany his mate and their kittens when a friend called Donghae comes to visit- and to chase away Donghae’s sons when they get too close to his daughters. And the tabby? He’s got the whole mansion and surrounding land to himself, racing Siwon up and down the green pastures. Yunho’s still a street cat at heart, though, so he occasionally takes time away from the mansion to explore the depths of the city. But no matter how far he travels, Yunho will always return to the family he has at home.

And they all lived happily ever after.

 

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmm this is super late, sorry ^^" And yeah, I cringed at the super cheesy ending too, but hey, it's supposed to be Disney... =D
> 
> If you want to see the pics I used to base Homin etc animal appearances on: http://rilakumabear.tumblr.com/post/87806796904/new-fic
> 
> Thanks for reading =)


End file.
